Vente's Journey Chap 1
by Vente
Summary: My old fanfic sorry if it seems newbish but this is very old before i got the ablity to do well.
1. Chapter 1

A crash is heard through the base as vente is slammed in the wall by his commander. "You idiot you cant do anything right." says the commander "kiss my ass I did my objective" says Vente. "Bullshit your partner is dead you shot him" says the commander. "Ha, doubt it he shot himself" says Vente. "I bet, your pathetic why would one of my top agents shoot him self he was doing fine, he just completed advance energy blast why would he kill him self its obvious you did it" says the commander whose anger got worse and worse. "fuck you I know the truth" says Vente as he walks away he is interrupted when the commander grabs his tail and says "your going no where" Vente pissed cause he was being accused of something that he didn't do, but worse somebody had grabbed his tail "never touch my tail" Vente swings his arm at a blinding speed and hit the commander in the head BAM the commander flies across the room and slams in to the wall with a loud thud. people near by come to see what has happen since they heard another crash come into see Vente leave mean while his rival talks to him (haven't thought of a name yet email me if ya got a idea) "ha ha ventes going in solitary confinement" Vente flicks the bird at his rival and walks away. 

Vente walks to his room and decides to take a nap. He wakes up to see a gun pointed to his head and a guy in a gas mask says freeze your under arrest for the death of Killon and attacking commander Adden now get up" Vente just laughs "Ha just try and catch me" he disappears and appears right behind the man in the gas mask. "what the where did he go" says the man in the gas mask "right behind you" he delivers a swift kick to the mans stomach he falls unto the bed "hmmmmm I think its time I left" says Vente as he grabs his sword and leaves his room and see more people in gas mask chasing him. "you stop right there" says one of the soldier Vente just runs for the main exit he open the door to see he is in the jungle since nobody has ever left the base they use a special area that is sealed. Vente just walks out and smells the air it smells different then the base he hears the soldiers coming when they make it close to the door Vente slams the door in there face. "have a nice trip see ya next fall"

Vente walks around and sees a soldier on a quad he jumps up and hit the soldier with a flying elbow attack "thanks" says Vente as he drives away. he looks around and see three soldiers chasing him "shit, don't you ever give up" he hits the throttle full blast. He hear gun shot BAM BAM BAM "what the that's not fair" he charges up an energy blast and tries to shoot one of the soldiers but misses instead it hits the ground and makes a cloud of dust fly up he listen as one of the soldiers crashes "whatever" says Vente. he keeps moving. then one of the soldiers drives up to the side of him Ventes pulls out his sword and slashes at the soldier in pain the soldier lose control of his quad and crashes. the other soldier gets closer and closer the out of nowhere stops "sir, hes entered the restricted area should I continue to follow" says the soldier "no do not continue pursuit well get him later." Vente confused at why the soldiers stopped. 

Vente continues and sees a city in the distance and heads towards it.......

what is in store for out hero in this city what will happen find out in the next chapter of Ventes journey.

if you feel you got great ideas for Ventes journey email me at 

diamondbacksforlife@yahoo.com


	2. Chapter 2

As Vente went flying in to the city he was amazed at the things he saw bright lights people. He parked the quad got off and looked around a man jumped up behind him just missing Ventes blades. It was to dark to see it the man pulled out a blade put it to Ventes neck and said, "give me all your money". Vente grabbed the man's arm and threw him over his shoulder about 6 feet away the man crashed back first on he cement. Vente walked up to the man and said "give me all your money" the man scared sense less held out his wallet and said "take it just don't hurt me" the man got up and ran away Vente looked down and saw the man had dropped his small knife Vente picked it up and put it in his pocket.

Vente walked down the street a little more till he saw a sign MALL "I wonder what a MALL is well I guess ill just have to find out" he walked in people started screaming and dropping money then running away Vente looked at the money and said "hey these people here are really nice" he picked up the money and walked up to a store. He looked at the sign it said COATS AND MORE he looked through the window and he the saw trench coat the price $300.00 he said "what's a $300.00 maybe that's what they call it" he walked in to the store and talked to the lady she was jaw dropped looking at Ventes blade the lady said "SWORD"

Vente looked at the lady "oh you wanna see my blade ok" he walked up to the lady at the cash register "see this was my fathers sword he fought a great demon with it, ohhh shit I forgot to clean it there some blood" on it he look over, grabbed a mink scarf, spit on it and washed it "there that's better can I have one of those" he pointed to the trench coat the lady nodded her head. Vente picked up the trench coat and put it on "its warm" 

Flashback Vente has a small memory of his mother "don't worry Vente there no need to cry here put on mommy's coat it'll make you feel warm" he woke up and had a rage he slashed at the window breaking swing the blade violently he smashed anything in his blade. He took the blade smashed the blade into the floor making the tile break sitting on his knees he looked up at ceiling and screamed "AHHHHHHHHHHH" he sat there for a under a minute stood up and pulled the blade out of the ground put it on his back and proceed to the exit until some body in behind him said 

"Stop right there I am sailor moon, and in the name of the moon I will punish you" Vente looked at the six people looking at them all there was one who was in a pink skirt very small but he could sense there was a quite a lot of energy coming from the little one the others were at reasonable power level. He looked at them all there was one in a blue skirt, red, yellow etc till he hit the one in the orange skirt this was the most beautiful person he ever saw he was jaw dropped as he looked at her. The leader of the bunch who called herself sailor moon blasted an energy blast at Vente. Seeing this he pulled out his blade and slashed at the energy shot causing it to fly across the room making Vente so angry his eyes started to glow a dark purple the one in the red skirt said "uh oh, I think we made him mad" he charged up a energy shot and realsed it in to a energy wave knocking the 6 people down on the tile.

Vente jumped up and flew straight out a window he looked back at the six just getting up the one in the pink skirt "that was close" the one in the read skirt "he was the strangest monster I ever saw did you see his tail" the one in the orange skirt just sat there and said "I don't know I think he's kind of cute" all the members except the one in the blue skirt said "WHATEVER" the one in the blue skirt said "look at this while he was looking at sailor mercury (I don't know if I got the right sailor sorry) I looked at him in my data banks it showed a large amount of dark power inside of him"

Vente flying backwards with his arm crossed he looked at the MALL until he was slammed in the back by a two fist he flew in to the city streets flying straight thru a car and making a crater knocked out for a few seconds he looked up. To see his rival standing above him "hello Vente, im hear to bring you back"...

Will Vente get through this battle alive or will he fail find out next chapter…


	3. Chapter 3

Ventes rival jumped up and charges a energy blast Vente disappears and reappears behind his opponent hits his rival in the back he falls toward the ground vents rival release the energy to stop from crash toward the ground Ventes rival jumps up "you think you can beat the great Hybird" Vente and Hybird go into a punching barrage at amazing speeds then Hybird hits Ventes with a strong kick. Vente fly thru a window and into a wall of a diner. Hybird comes flying in Vente release a energy attack knocking Hybird out of the way while he flew out of the building Hybird jumped up pulled his sword out of its sheath. Vente sees him coming he pulls out his sword and flies toward the ground since he doesn't like midair sword combat Hybird see this and goes flying towards Vente Hybird swings toward Vente. Vente deflects all of the shot from Hybird but he cant lay in a shot on Hybird "you never could use a blade properly" flashback Vente sees a 5 year old version of him "I cant do it its to hard" says the little Vente as his father says "come on its not that hard watch me" Ventes father turned into a devil like creature "wow dad when can I do that" "when you learn how to use a blade properly son"

Ventes wakes up from his flashback anger grows inside his eyes glowing a dark purple he transfers himself behind Hybird and begins his own attack goes into a barge of attacks at amazing speeds and in the blink of a eye Vente knocks the blade out of hybrids hands. Hybird flies up to grab it Ventes seeing this release a energy attack at the blade and destroys it. Hybird see this and panics "ill get you next time Vente you got lucky that's all" Hybird flies away

Vente smiles but is interrupted when he feels a sharp pain "shit" says Vente as he grabs his ribs apparently one of the blows that Hybird hit was in the ribs and broke some of them .he knew he need to rest so he flew out of the city since it was to bright to sleep. He found a house out side of the city went on the roof and fell asleep.

"Ahhhhh good morning Luna its so stuffy in here im going to open a window" as she sailor moon opened the window and smelled the air she saw some blood dripping of the roof. "What it that???" she goes out the window a little and sees Vente asleep and sailor moon seeing this scream "EHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HES COME TO GET ME" Vente hearing this wakes up and rolls off the roof and crashes into a bush sailor moon calls the other sailor they rush over right away to see Vente has fallen asleep in the bush "now this is the strangest monster I've ever seen" says sailor mars as she grabs his tail Vente feels this and his eyes open "did his eyes just open" sailor mars sees his eyes open and backs off as Ventes rises up "nobody touches my tail" he releases 2 balls of light from his eyes and fly towards sailor mars she falls asleep when the hit her. Sailor Venus says, "Hey are you bleeding" Vente looks at his wound pull up his shirt to get a better look. "Wow its bleeding a lot you should go to a hospital" says sailor Venus "I doubt your doctors could do anything since im not human" says Vente "then what are you" says sailor Venus in a confused look "I... don't know" says Vente wishing he knew what he was "well we're going to have to wrap it" says sailor Venus as she walk towards Vente "how can I trust you" says Vente realizing that how short she was but then again Ventes was 6'10 "I don't think you have much choice" Vente agreed as they all went inside Vente carried sailor mars inside who was fast asleep.......

What will happen to Vente will these people help Vente on his journey to discover his past find out in the next chap of Ventes journey


	4. Chapter 4

Vente was use to pain since he had been in so many battles in the past so he didn't flinch much during the taping of his wounds. But he was getting annoyed of all the questions they kept asking it was more then fair but annoying getting a little to personal at times. "So where are you from" said the sailor Venus "from the jungle and where are you from" asked Vente. Sailor Venus blushed a little bit and said

"Im from Venus" Vente looked at her with a what the hell look and realized after all he's been thru he shouldn't doubt. Then Vente realized something that the girl had been talking to was flirting with him every time he looked her in the eyes she looked away this left a little smirk on Ventes face.

Vente realized that Hybird had gone back to the base even worse he left his mothers necklace there he need to go back "there done feel better" said sailor Venus "thanks I have to go" said Vente "where are you going you need to rest cant you wait" said sailor Venus as she pointed toward the bed "no I have to get something" said Vente as he walked to the door "well somebody got to come with you so you don't get hurt" Vente looked at her as she walked with him "fine but be warned this is a dangerous place hey where my sword?" said Vente as he looked around "oh here it is I cleaned it for you" she pulled it out the tip was dragging on the floor Vente picked it up with easily while sailor Venus looked at hi wondering how he picked it up so easily.

Vente walked the streets with sailor Venus "do you know how to fly?" said Vente looking at sailor Venus expecting a yes answer "what of course not" said with a strange look "oh well guess im going to have to carry you" he picked her up and flew toward the base. When they made it Vente looked at sailor Venus who he just sat down "shhhh you need to be quiet im wanted dead here" he walked in and waited to see some people came towards him but nothing happen the base was filled with silence. Vente sensed some thing he pulled out his blade and waited to attack he told sailor mercury to follow him they walked thru the corridors until they got to his room he opened the door. SHOOMP a body fell out of the room he checked it "what the hell there no sign of death he must have breathed some thing maybe poison" said Vente as he examined the body he got up, went into his room, opened a drawer, and grabbed his mother necklace. He felt it was to bulky to where but it meant a lot to him since it's was his father, then his mothers, and now his.

Flashback "yes that's right little Vente likes mommy necklace doesn't he yes he does" Vente woke up from sailor Venus shaking him "can we go its cold in here" he looked at her and noticed she was shivering he handed her his trench coat "here wear this I've got to check one more thing" they walked away to the other end "shit, some body let the monsters out" said Vente "what kind of monsters?" said sailor Venus as she looked at the empty tanks "genetic" said Vente as he walked toward the exit "oh".

As they flew back Vente looked at the city and never realized how beautiful it was when they got back he saw the other sailor scoots standing at the door "did he hurt you and you mister Vente leave us alone we know your kind" said sailor moon Vente looked at her and wasn't in the mood to argue he just flew away he didn't know where he was going to go until about after five minutes flying he realized he forgot his coat with he mother necklace so he flew back.

On his way back he saw one of the monsters attacking the sailor scoots he flew down RAWWWW the monster was 20 feet high razor sharp claws and sharp teeth on its back lied many spikes sticking out. Apparently it was trying to attack sailor Venus its smelt Vente in the clothing "HEY, OVER HERE" Vente screamed at the monster. The monster paying no attention moved closer to sailor Venus Vente jumped up and hit the monster with a double ax handle on the top of its head. REAWWWWWWWWWWW "oh shit I think I pissed it off." said Ventes as it turned around and hit Vente with a uppercut Vente went flying in the air and crash landed on the street back first making a cloud of dust. The monster turned around and went to attack sailor Venus then. SHEWEEEP a small beam came out of the monster head it feel over dead the sailor scoots scared senseless Vente came up to the monster charged up a energy blast and released it on the monster causing it to disintegrate Vente walk over to get the coat but was in interrupted when sailor moon stepped in front "im sorry I prejudged you" "its all right now ill need my coat back" Vente got his coat back was about ready to fly away when sailor moon stopped him. "I could really use a body guard my boyfriends tough and all but you're a lot stronger and quicker" "all right" said Vente as he shaked her hand.

So Vente is now a personal bodyguard to sailor moon and how many more monsters are there like the one just fought find out in the next chapter of

VENTES JOURNEY


	5. Chapter 5

"Time for dinner you can bring your friends in if you wish" said sailor moons mom as she came out "hey would you like to have dinner with us" said sailor moon "no I have to do something" said Vente as he walked to the streets and flew away "I wonder where he is going" said sailor Venus.

Vente flew across the sea to a small island he landed and looked around. "There they are" he walked over to 2 tombstones that were worn out from storms. "Hi mom hi dad im back sorry I haven't been here in a long time ive been kind of busy," he said shrugging his shoulder as he knelt down to both tomb stone. "Im sorry I wasn't strong enough to help you when you were killed" said Vente as his eyes started to water "I swear ill find the bastard who did this and make him pay" he pulled out his blade and stabbed it in between the 3 tombs pulled his mother necklace and hung it around the handle. "See I kept them just like I promised you last time I visited" as was begin in to cry a little his tears landed on the blade then something amazing happened.

Back at the house "so sailor Venus what do you think of him" said sailor mars to sailor Venus as they at "who" said sailor Venus as she blushed "you know who im talking about" said sailor mars as she pressed harder on the subject "honestly I don't know what your talking about" sailor Venus began to blush even more "come on you know who im talking about Vente I saw the way you acted when you were taping his wounds you like him don't you" sailor Venus face was all most completely red in embarrassment "well ok maybe a little" she said hoping the subject would close "a little" now all of the sailor scoots were looking at her "ok I absolutely love him I cant stop thinking about him I just wished he liked me" she said and was only a little red from embarrassment "now see that wasn't so hard I think he likes you to the first time we meet he stared at you for 3 second till sailor moon released her attack on him" sailor Venus sat there day dreaming about Vente.

To ghost raised from the grave of Ventes mother and father "Vente you've grown so much thank you for keeping my necklace give it to some body you love when the time is right" said Ventes mother Vente was about to ready to cry "son id like to give you something your not going to get very far with that blade take this" said Ventes father as lighting bolt hit Ventes blade the blade transformed into a blade that looked like a dragon with a blade coming out of its mouth. "This was my blade its called the Alastor take it use it wisely it has a great power to it you will learn to use one day and take these to" 2 guns fell from the sky "thanks dad" Vente picked up the blade took a couple swings with the blade threw it up in the air when it came back down he kicked the tip with his boot it then flew toward his back and stayed there. "Now son its time we left" said Ventes dad "wait who killed you I need to know" "we cant tell you that right now you will know soon enough" there sprits then floated away as Vente looked up as they flew towards the heavens. Vente picked up the 2 guns pointed them at some dead trees and shoot BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM. Vente put them in his pocket. As he walked from the grave he put his mothers necklace on took one more look at their grave and said "thanks" and flew away.

As he flew back he looked at the sea as he headed home. He landed at sailor moons house knocked on the door no reply he knocked again nothing. He felt a dark presences he pulled out his guns and walked in. it was dark he tried to turn on the light power was off he walked thru the house nothing something jumped out of a closet Vente pulled out his guns at the creature that jumped out. "You have to help some monster stole the sailor scoots and ran off with them" said Luna in a panic "which way did they go" said Vente eager for a battle with his new armory "ummmm, I think they said they were going to take them to park building on the roof I believe" she said in a panic "all right im going" he ran out of the house and flew to the city "shit. I should have asked which building it was" he then found out as he heard screaming and flew and saw the sailor tied up in a corner of the roof. He was then slammed in the back, flew over the railing and was falling to the streets. He flew back up and saw a monster with a half a body tried to tackle him Vente jumped out of the way and shot the monster in the back. Guns shots heard in the distance people walk up to the building to see what was happening. REWWWWWWWWW said the monster as it took more bullets to its back it turned around and released an energy attack. Vente dodged it and pulled out his new sword and stood waiting for the monster to attack again it flew towards as sailor Venus screamed "NO VENTE JUMP" Vente ignored this as the monster flew towards him. Sailor Venus began to cry expecting Vente to die. SCHING the blade went in to the monster chest and came out his back the monster was injured badly and couldn't fight. Vente raised his hand and released an energy attack destroying the monster. Vente walked over to the tied up sailor and took his blade and cut the rope letting the sailor free.

So Vente saves the day and kills one more monster.

What did Ventes father mean when he said the blade has a great power this question answer in the next chapter of Ventes journey?


	6. Chapter 6

As Vente and the sailor scoots walked home since Vente was a little worn out from battle to fly them home? "So who did this" said Vente talking to sailor moon "I think it was that big guy" said sailor moon looking at the other sailor scoots "no I doubt that thing smart enough to tie a knot" "no I guess not but we did hear some thing else in a strange language we couldn't under stand it" Vente looked at her "what did it sound like" "ummm like hech gech re hr hudesa wkee kell hou" Vente looked at her then at the street and thought for a minute "don't fail me or mundesa will kill you, ive never heard of anybody named mundesa" "well that's what I heard" she said as they got home.

"So where do I sleep" said Vente suddenly sailor mars jumped up "you sleep at sailor venus house" sailor venus began to blush "well yeah I guess you could see you guys later" glaring at sailor mars Vente picked up sailor venus and jumped up in the air and flew up to her house. "So do you think we could hook them up" said sailor moon "oh yeah no problem" said sailor mars looking at Vente fly away.

Vente dropped sailor Venus off and a thunder storm starting to brew and suddenly it started to rain fiercely "well lets go inside before we get a cold" Vente walked inside to see how well she kept thing nice and tidy "well im wet im going to take a shower and dry off" "why would you get wet then get wet again and then dry off" sailor Venus was about ready to explain she just thought forget about it. "Here watch some tv" she turned on the news and walked away. Vente sat down and watched the news then there was a warning about a typhoon coming (i think thats what they call them in japan?). Then the power went off vente couldnt see and then he heard sailor Venus call him he walked to the bathroom to see sailor Venus in a towel holding her ankle. "Ow I think I might have broke it" Vente picked her up and took her to the TV room and looked at her ankle. "No its just sprained" "well do you think I should go to the hospital?" said sailor Venus holding her ankle. "No ill take care of it" Vente hand started to glow and he grabbed her ankle "OWWWW" "there better" said Vente looking at sailor Venus "yeah how did you do that" "a healing thing from my mother she was good with those kind of spell, I wouldn't walk on it for a couple hours id just sit here" said Vente as he stood up "well im not going to sit here in my towel and I kind of have to go to the bathroom" Vente blushed a little "well I can help you get dressed but the bathroom I don't know what to tell you" "ok you go get my clothes, ill hold it" Vente went to her room and got her some clothes and came back in "thanks now can you help me get dressed" Vente blushed a little more but he did help her get dressed. They sat there for five minutes and then the power came on he turned on the TV and they watched a movie. About a hour later "ummmm Vente" Vente looked at her "yeah?" "I really need to go the bathroom" "ok" Vente picked her up and took her to the bathroom and sat her on the toilet. "Ok turn around" Vente did so. "Ok im done" Vente picked her up and took her to the TV room to finish watching the movie half an hour later. He looked at sailor Venus she had fallen asleep on his shoulder. Vente looked at her and thought she looked kind of cute even the storm out side didn't wake her up. He picked her up and put her in her bed, he put the covers on her he left the room looked at her and realized he was in love with her.

The next morning.

The storm was still going on but was still violent thunder and lighting was in the skies everywhere Vente was in the skies dodging the bolts for fun. Sailor Venus walked out and saw Vente land. "Ummm Vente thanks for taking care of me last night" "its ok ya know your kind of cute when you sleep" sailor Venus blushed quite a lot "oh do you really think so" "yeah really cute just like a baby" now sailor Venus was really embarrassed "uhhh thanks are you hungry" ''yeah what do you got to eat" they went inside and sailor Venus went thru her fridge and pulled out some eggs "cool eggs" Vente picked up the egg and swallowed it shell and all while sailor Venus looked him "how can you eat eggs like that don't you cook them" "cook them this is the way ive always ate them" she decide to not cook eggs and just made herself some cereal "well im going out side" sailor venus heard this and decided to watch him. Vente walked out side charged up his energy and started to scream in pain "EYAHHHHHHHHHH" another form came out of his body and proceed to fight him in the storm. "You in the sky for battle" Vente said the copy followed orders they proceed to fight and dodge the lighting bolt energy shots were released and punches were giving and taken. Sailor Venus seeing this dropped her bowl of cereal her mouth wide open in amazement as the bowl shattered on the ground. Until they were interrupted by the other sailors. "Hi the power went off in all our house (looks around) where's Vente?" Vente is slammed in the ground by a jolt of lighting as he is surround by electricity and release all the electricity on his copy the stunned copy crash to the ground after the dust is cleared everybody sees Vente with his sword out pointing at the neck of his copy "I win" the copy stands up and brushes himself off and says "your fighting to hard try to dodge and counter next time" vente nodded his head copy goes back into his body. "ERRRRRAWWWWWWW" screams vente as the copy returns to his body.

Every body is in the house "so how did it go last night" sailor mars says in to sailor venus ear "ok i hurt my ankle, he healed it, he helped me get dressed last night, he help me go to the bathroom, and he put me in bed the next morning he said i was cute i cant wait to ask him out" vente came walking by to go outside "do you think he heard" said sailor moon vente is heard outside "YES I HEARD EVERY THING" they all blush in embarrassment. "Opps maybe we should have talked out side" said sailor venus "go ask him out" they all walked out side and saw vente walking down the street "hurry go ask him well stay here" said sailor mars. "Ummmm vente wait up ill come with you

They walked to the down town area to some secluded place. "What is this place its so old and condemned?" said sailor Venus as vente ripped the board off the door sailor Venus looked at the sign "Devil Never Cry vente what is this place" vente played no attention to sailor Venus as he walked inside. Sailor venus came in to see vente sitting in an old desk digging thru a drawer "nothing" digs thru another drawer "dammit" vente get ready to walk out the door "umm vente would you like to go---" "REAWWWWWWWWWWW ROOOOOOOOOO" vente stood a few feet away from a monster jumping out of a subway he jumped up into the air but was interrupted when the monster hit him with a double ax handle slamming him into the ground causing him to fall into the tunnel. Sailor venus see this and transforms she tries to help vente as he is punched into the ground by the monsters many time she runs up to cause a dictation she just gets smacked and is flying across the street at a fast rate lucky vente was able to get out of the monsters way he flies to sailor venus to save her he grabs her and puts her out of the way. "Stay here your going to get your self killed vente teleports himself to the monster sailor venus sees a blue light over the hill when she makes it vente has killed to monster with the greatest of ease. "How did you kill him so fast" vente looks at sailor Venus "Devil Trigger".

They walk back to Venus house the other scoots are gone. Vente walked in with sailor venus she was still embarrassed about asking vente out "mummy vente i was wondering how would you like to ummmm go out with me" vente looked at sailor venus. "Well i guess so" sailor Venus was so happy she jumped in Ventes arms and hugged him.

So vente may have himself a girlfriend but is it right to mix business with pleasure

Find out in the next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

Sailor Venus had the date planed a few days in advance until then the way Vente ate sailor Venus said Vente need to get a job. They looked at the paper together "how bout a cook" said sailor Venus "nope" Vente said shaking his head "well that's all of them unless you want to work at a night club" vente raised up and read it. BOUNCER NEEDED TO WORK AT CLUB MUST BE STRONG AND ABLE TO STAY UP LATE NIGHTS ON WEEKENDS 100.00 DOLLARS A NIGHT APPLY AT LUIGI'S CLUB (yeah the club from gta 3). Vente left the house and flew over to the club the manager saw him and told him to follow him. "So your here for the job" vente nodded his head "good your hired" vente confused ask why he got it so easily "this is a rough place a lot of bouncer have been hurt working hear".

Back at the house sailor venus feel asleep on the couch until the other scoots came "hey wake up, we need to plan your date" sailor venus got up "why were not going to do anything special" she said "well its going to be a full moon night" sailor venus didn't really care about that "so what are you going to wear" said sailor mercury "I don't know I don't have much to wear in the dating category" "well lets go to your room and see what we can make" all of the sailor scoots went in side her room.

Meanwhile vente flew around the city trying to see what to do he decide to fly onto a city roof and sat on the side and thought for a couple minutes then he looked at the ground and decided to have some fun. Vente stood up on the side of the building and jumped off head first flying towards the streets. Just 10 feet away from crashing to the ground he stopped completely and just floated there he took his energy focused it on a bus and in a psychic way the bus began to rise then he sat it back on the ground. People watching it screamed think it was another monster attack ran away a news crew came by and while they were setting every thing up vente used the psychic like powers and destroyed the satellite and erased all the people memories. Vente took the moment of confusion and flew away.

Vente flew to the ocean and watched his reflection began to think about himself and his life hearing stories of the ultimate power. He decided to fly back to sailor Venus house. He landed in her yard and decide to spy on her. He walked to her window and looked thru and saw what they were doing they were pulling clothes out of her closet sailor venus standing in her underwear trying to decide what to wear "does this look nice on me" said sailor venus holding her dress up to her "try it with the hat" the other scoots agreed they all liked sailor venus decide to wear it to the date. Vente bored fell asleep next to the window.

When he woke up he walked in to the house every body was gone except sailor mini-moon who fell asleep on the bed. Vente turned on the TV and watched the new apparently a monster was attacking the city it wasn't one of the monster vente fought different from the rest he saw the monster choking sailor moon while the other were held with vines from the monster no allowing them to move. Vente ran down the street at his speed and got to the monster with its back facing vente 20 small versions of the monster popped out of no where vente pulled out his guns as the monster threw out vines from there body vente fired the guns and shot all the vines and the monster causing them to evaporate into the air. Vente pulled out his blade and threw it and the monster causing the monster vines to be cut making the sailor scoots fall on the ground butt first. The blade came back and stabbed the monster in the head dropping sailor moon on her butt "wow could you warn me first" said sailor moon rubbing her behind. Vente raised his hand the sword started to electrocute the monster making it scream in pain vente pulled his hand backward the blade came out the monster back vente grabbed the blade and put it back in the holster on his back he walked up to kill the monster but it just evaporated like the small ones.

So vente defeats another monster but not the usually kind is this a new breed of monster.

Find out in the next chapter of vents journey


	8. Chapter 8

Vente was walking down the street before his date he walked past a motor cycle shop and saw that the owner was being held up. Ding went the doors bell the man panicked turned around and pointed a gun at Vente "you stay back or ill blow you to hell" Vente continued to walk forward to the man he grabbed his shoulder and threw him out the window making him crash to the side walk. "Oh thank you for saving me and my store in return you can have any bike you want" said the man unbelievable grateful for saving his store and even more his life. Vente looked around and saw a speed bike that was neon green and black Vente pointed to it. The man agreed to give him the bike for free Vente signed a couple papers making it legally his. On his way out Vente picked up a pair of sunglasses and took the bike to sailor Venus house.

Back at the house "so do you think it will go well he really seems to like me" said sailor Venus who was a little nervous. "Don't worry it will be fine" said sailor mercury. Vente drove up to the house and revived up the bike sailor Venus heard the bike. She wondered who it was she walked out side and saw Vente on a speed bike wearing a pair of sunglasses. 

On the road sailor Venus was having a riot on the bike riding on the front she constantly had to make sure her dress was down not flying up. Vente flew down the street at 60 mph "Vente how did yaw get the bike" said sailor Venus who couldn't wipe the smile off her face. "Some guy gave it to me" they flew over to the place they were going to eat. Vente ate the Chinese food but had trouble eating with the chopsticks sailor Venus tried to show Vente how to use them.

Vente drove over to the side of the building and parked the bike "what are we doing here" said sailor venus as she stood looking at the building Vente grabbed her and flew to the top of the building and sat there and talked "so Vente where are your parents at" said sailor venus who smiled at the question. "There dead" said Vente who looked at the ground "oh imp sorry" sailor Venus looked at vents eyes "no its ok"

They sat there till midnight "so sailor venus ready to go "sailor venus was half asleep on vents shoulder she stretched out looked at Vente they got closer and closer to sharing there first kiss until. Vente was slammed in the back by a green monster that was vents size Vente crashed in to the other building. "Muhahahahaha hello Vente vie come to kill you and I wont fail like the rest. Vente went to grab his sword then rebreed he didn't take it. He left it at sailor Venus house the monster ran to Vente and grabbed the back of his head and pointed it to the moon not knowing what would happen. "This will be your last full moon dance prepare to die" the monster rose up his hand it turned into a blade and sliced at Vente head.

Sailor venus was in tears until she heard the monster yell "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM WHY WONT YOU DIE AND WHY DO YOU KEEP STARING AT THE MOON" then Vente went under a transformation "ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR" said Vente as he grew to the size of the building. Turning in to an ape like creature with a long mouth and looked at the monster that attacked him Vente in his transformed state attacked the monster

Going on a rampage the monster was hit by a punch from Vente knocking the monster to the ground. Suddenly Vente looked and noticed that his tail hit the building sailor Venus was on. Vente grabbed sailor Venus and sat her on the ground. The monster that Vente was fighting fled from battle. Vente quickly ripped of his tail so he can return to his original form. Vente clothes were made from a special fiber so they didn't break. He just stood there bossy from the transformation. Looked at sailor Venus and fell to the ground.

When he woke up he saw he was in sailor Venus bed she was standing over him with a washcloth washing his head. "Don't get up to fast you might hurt yourself" Vente got out of the bed. "How did that happen vie never done that before" Vente still woozy he concentrated his energy to help him recover "mummy Vente" Vente looked at sailor venus "Vente I really liked our date and was wondering would you be my... boyfriend" Vente heard this "I had a great time to besides the fact of becoming a monster it was really great id love to be your boyfriend if you'll be my girlfriend" they were about to make there first kiss when the door bell rang. They both sighed she answered the door it was the other sailors wanting to know what happen. "So where is he" said sailor moon being her snoopy self "Vente has in my room" said sailor Venus.

The other sailor scoots stood with their eyes wide open "no no no no not that he didn't feel well" the other sailors breathed a sigh of relief.

They all decide to leave Vente to rest and recover. All of the sailors left to go eat breakfast and talk about the date. Vente got up and wondered what happen to him last night he decides to take the bike and go for a ride. He walked out side and started the bike. While on the road he thought about things that happen last night to make him transform. He knew his tail had some thing to do with it but what else. He decide he would figure it out later he wasn't going to get in now.

When the sailors came back the dense Vente so they decide he left since his bike was gone. They turned on the TV and watched the news "WE HAVE A LIVE SPECIAL REPORT A MONSTER IS DESTORYING THE CITY LETS GO TO THE LIVE FEED" the sailor were getting ready to walk out the door tell the news came back on and showed the live feed of the monster "that's the same monster Vente fought last night" said sailor venus "why is he still alive" said sailor mercury "he ran off that coward he know Vente is weak so has going to try to kill him we have to hurry" they all jumped into sailor mars car and rushed to the scene.

There was Vente breathing heavily with bad wounds. "Give it up Vente you don't stand a chance, if you give up ill show you mercy." the monster said Vente got up it was hard for him to but he got up anyway to show the fight was far from over "mercy is for the weak and imp far from it" said Vente with all his energy "fine then Vente you will die" the monster fired a energy blast at Vente ripping up the streets as it flew towards Vente. Sailor Venus fell to her knees and cried as the energy blast hit Vente. She cried when it hit Vente. The monster walked over to where Vente was hit by the energy blast. Nothing was there but a small crater.

"Hmhahahaa you were always the weakling" suddenly the monster was hit in the back of the neck causing him to fall in the crater. There was Vente in his devil trigger looking at the monster "I told you mercy is for the weak now you die" Vente threw his blade into the air and then went into a punching barrage when he was done he moved away from him "what is that it is that all you got" said the monster who was weak but didn't show it "no I have one more card up my sleeve" suddenly Vente blade fell to the ground and landed in the monster chest "not bad for a rookie" then the monster died. Vente went out of his devil trigger. He looked up and saw his rival standing on top of a building.

What does vents rival have to say find out next chapter in vents journey


	9. Chapter 9

Ventes rival clapped "congratulations Vente your doing quiet well maybe you'll be able to fight me" Vente looked at his rival "HA I beat you already maybe if you keep doing good maybe you can fight me" hybrid got pretty mad at that compliment "WELL YOU WONT HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT FIGHTING ME I DOUBT YOU CAN GET PAST OUR MONSTER AND MAKE IT TO MY BASE IN SPACE YOULL NEED A SPACE SHIP AND JUDGING FROM THIS PLACE THERE NOT A PLENTY" Vente realized his rival was right he couldn't fly up there. Then he saw hybrid jump inside a small space ship and flew in to space. "Bastard always running off" Vente knew he had to find some way into space so he could get back at hybrid knowing him he was up to something. "Who was that Vente" said sailor mercury "that's my rival hybrid" "has got a high power level" "how can you tell?" "Vie got a small computer that I can send up on command"

Flash back "see Vente this is a special bracelet that will transform you. But not even I can use it ill put it here until I feel like you can use it" Vente wakes up from the flash back and sees all the sailor staring at him. He thinks for a minute "the bracelet" he says out loud "whets that" said sailor moon "I don't really know" "where is it at" sailor mars asked "at my mother and fathers grave" "how are you going to get it" said sailor venus "going to have to dig a little" sailor moon panicked "what you shouldn't do that what if you get a curse" everybody looked at sailor moon "well imp going if yaw want to go find a boat I can fly sailor venus" "where are we going to find a boat"

"Wow sailor mercury I didn't know you had a rich uncle," said sailor mars. Sailor mercury just blushed they looked up to see Vente flying with sailor Venus on his back she was having a fun time. When they final got to the island and followed Vente took them to his parents. The other sailor didn't want to talk to Vente knowing he might be sad. He just stood there for a minute and started to dig in between the grave until he found a small box that was extremely rusty. Vente stood up with the box there was a lock on it Vente didn't know where the key was at so he just ripped off the lock sailor Venus just giggled thinking that's my Vente. Vente pulled out a bronze bracelet. Vente looked at it "what so special about this" he put it on his left hand the bracelet quickly transformed in to a bronze glove. Vente looked at the glove "so what does it do" Vente said to himself. Vente felt no different then since he put it on. They all left the island.

They all went on the boat Vente just flew above them. Vente heard a noise behind him when he turned around BAM Vente crashed into the ocean. Vente jumped faster then he got in he looked around to see what hit him. "What the hell where is it" suddenly Vente was slammed in the back he fell in the water again. He jumped back out of the water and looked around "how am I suppose to kill what I cant see." suddenly the enemy appeared it was a lizard type of enemy appeared. "Heehawed so Vente yaw can't seem to find me to bad this cloaking device works wonderfully well." Vente looked at him in anger "come on I kill where I can see you or not" the monster went back to being cloaked. Vente was kicked in the stomach, which sent him flying in the air the monster transported himself to Vente in the air and hit him in the back with a double ax handle. He fell in the water again he was sent flying out of the water by a kick he fell to the boat his neck hit the top of the drivers seat he was knocked out uncloses.

"Is he ok?" said sailor Venus "imp scanning his body with my computer he hurt badly... hey my computer picking up a high amount of energy from his glove" said sailor mercury. Suddenly the glove turned to take over vents body making a robot like suit (think shamus azans suit so what I ripped it off get over it).

Inside the suit a computer turned on "SYSTEM CHECK SCANING... MISSLE CANON CHECK... LASER CANON CHECK... GRAPLING HOOK CHECK... INFERED VISION CHECK... OXYGEN TANK CHECK... JET PACK CHECK... TARGETING SYSTEM CHECK... FLAMETHROWER CHECK... SHIP COMMAND DAMAGED ENGAGING AUTO REPAIR... SCANNING OTHER SYSTEMS... SYSTEMS OK PREPARING TO ENGAGE."

Mean while sailor Venus was trying to wake Vente up. "Wake up Vente the monster is coming closer, sailor mars we need to go faster to give time for Vente to recover" "were all ready going full speed" said sailor mars looking at the speedometer. The monster was only a few feet away from the ship Vente raised up his right hand and fired a missile knocking the monster back. "Wow how did he do that," said sailor mars. Vente stood up in the suit that he just got he turned on the jet pack and flew to the monster. He fired a laser at him knocking the monster towards the water. "WHAT how can you see me" little did the monster know that the missile Vente fired had a tracker on it he could see the monster where ever he went and if he did lose him he could track him on the radar. He hit the monster with another missile knocking him toward the water Vente used his grappling hook to grab the monster and threw him in the air. "Now you die" Vente charged up the laser cannon and fired it at the monster. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" the monster screamed as he was destroyed.

Vente was floating above the water suddenly the system computer went berserk "WARNING WARNING WARNING SYSTEM POWER LOW EMERGENCEY SHUT DOWN" Vente looked at the boat then fell into the ocean and sank to the ocean bottom. "VENTE COME BACK" screamed sailor Venus as Vente sank in to the water.

Now that Vente has a new power will he be able to use it again or did it cost him his life

Find out next chap of vents journey


	10. Chapter 10

Vente was getting his clothes back on while sailor Venus fell asleep in the bed. He knew he had to bring the ship back to earth. He walked into the cockpit and sat down and started to head to earth suddenly he was under attack. "WARNING WARNING ATTACK FROM UNIDENTIFIED SHIPS" the computer said "computer operate offensive weaponry" "ACTIVATED AUTO TARGETING ENGAGED" "ill take the arms" sailor venus walked in naked since she was still half asleep "whets happening Vente" "were under attack" sailor venus walked and took a seat Vente handed her his trench coat "better put this on space can get cold" she looked at her self and saw she was naked she put it on right away as she blushed. "Cant I just go put my clothes on Vente" "no the ships moving around to hard you might get hurt" he put on what looked like a pair of sunglasses. Sailor Venus was looking out the window and saw an arm rise out from under the ship. Ships came in shooting Vente took the arms and punched them out of the way he even grabbed one and threw it at another ship making both the ships explodes. Vente looked at the rear view monitor and saw there was a few left Vente took of the visors and took control of the guns and fired destroying the ships. Vente took control of the ship and headed ask to earth so he could plan an attack on hybrids base.

When they got there Vente couldn't really hide the ship so he just put it above sailor Venus house. Neighbors were dumbfounded when they saw it. Vente walked in to the house and sat down on the couch and began to think where hybrids base could be. The other sailor came in to talk to mercury. He didn't pay any attention he needed a clue to figure it out. Mean while sailor Venus talked about what happen last night if yaw know what I mean;). Then Vente jumped up and ran out the door. The other sailor followed when they caught up with Vente. They saw some other man with a sword like vents destroying every thing in its path. Vente stood looking at the monster. The monster turned around and saw Vente it quickly tried to hit Vente but Vente dodge with ease. The monster tried to hit Vente but to no avail. Finally the monster pulled out its blade raised its hand using its fingers it told Vente come on. Vente accepted the monster challenge. Vente floated to the ground and pulled out his blade.

They slash at each other at blinding speeds sparks flew everywhere. The sailor was jaw dropped at Vente skill with a blade. Vente clearly had the upper hand. The monster knew that he could win the fight he knew he had to cheat. He quickly bashed Vente in the leg Vente staggered backward. The monster slashed the sword downwards. Vente saw it coming but it was too late. The monsters blade slashed Vente in the eye. "MUHAHAHAHA CANT FIGHT NOW CAN YOU WEAKLING" Vente now half blind knew he needed a back up plan. He concentrated his energy to increase his reaction time. He quickly went in to his devil trigger. The monster grinned "YOU THINK YOUR THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN DO IT" the monster went in to its own devil trigger. They went right back to there fight Vente was weekend by the slash at his eye. The monster had the upper hand now but Vente had a card up his sleeve.

They took each other's blade and slammed them together and pushed them against each other. Vente pulled out his finger. The monster didn't care about it Vente changed up an energy and fired at the monster. The monster was stunned for a few seconds. Vente took advantage of the moment and uppercased the blade out of the monsters hand. It flew in the air the monster stared at the blade as it flew into the air and in to vents hand. Vente now holding 2 blades grinned. Vente took the monsters blade and flicked it to the side a little bit. It quickly turned into a scythe. "WHAT, THATS MY BLADE YOU CANT USE IT POWERS" said the monster stunned at vents skills? "I think it's my blade now and I don't think they were ever your powers". Vente jumped into the air and stabbed the sickle in the middle of the monsters head. The then landed behind the monster. Took his blade and threw it at the monsters spine. He activated his devil trigger jumped up in the air and 2 wings came out he then pulled out his hand and released jolts of electricity hitting the swords. The monster exploded from all of the energy Vente weak from using all of that energy fell. To the ground and on to the pave mint.

When he woke up he saw he was still on the street sailor Venus sitting right next to him "Vente we need to get you to a hospital your eye!" Vente put his hand up next to his eye and touched it. When he pulled his hand back he saw he was bleeding allot "I cant your doctors couldn't really help me I need both eyes to continue to fight." sailor Venus helped him up. Vente walked to pick up his sword and saw it was gone. "Where my sword?" sailor mercury looked at Vente and said "after the battle the 2 swords merged together and became one" Vente picked up the sword and felt allot of dark power in it. Vente looked at his glove and pushed a button. His space ship came flying to pick him up "come on we need to leave imp hurt allot tell come to finish me off and if imp gone tell try to kill you all to" the sailor followed Vente into the ship it then blasted off into space.

"So Vente where are we going to go" said sailor venus while she sat on vents lap "behind the moon this way they cant find us it will take a while for me to heal" Vente was still in allot of pain. The ship finally landed Vente walked into the back of the ship and into the sick bay sailor Venus decided to follow. He walked in "computer scan my wound" sailor venus watched as a little floating robot went in front of vents eye and a little beam came out "SCANNED... I MIGHT BE ABLE TO FIX IT BY PUTTING IN A NEW TYPE OF EYE" "ok lets do it right away" "GO TO THE DOOR ON YOUR LEFT THE SURGERY ROOM" Vente walked into the room and laid down on a table. The computer gave him a shot and Vente fell asleep. Sailor Venus watched as the machine worked on vents eye. The other sailors roamed around the ship to see what to do they were tired they went to a room that had 8 beds in it that could be sealed they all went in and fell asleep.

2 hours later Vente got out of surgery he walked over to sailor Venus who fell asleep in the chair. He picked her up and carried her to the cockpit. She woke up to see Vente leave the room she fell back asleep. Vente looked all over the ship and couldn't find the other sailors. He walked back to the ship "computer where the other sailors scouts" "SCANNING... NOT WITHIN THE SHIP... WAIT... I HAVE A RECORDED A BREAK IN THAT HAPPEN DURING YOUR SURGERY ILL SHOW THE IMAGE..." a picture showed 4 men entering the main entrance and stealing the other sailors. "Coward always having somebody else do your dirty work" sailor venus woke up when Vente took control of the ship "Vente where are we going" Vente looked at her "hybrids base he took the sailors till take 3 hours to get there" Vente walked into a room that sealed shut behind him.

Vente is on his final quest for his final battle what will happen next chapter


	11. Chapter 11

3 hours later.

"Vente I can see the space station" she knocked on the door to the room Vente was in. he woke up and got out of the room and headed to the cockpit. "WARNING THERE IS A FORCE FIELD IN THE WAY". "Were going To go straight thru it and tear a hole to get in" Vente accelerated he ship "full power to the front shield" they slammed into the shield Vente pushed the accelerator to it limit. Then the ship started to go thru. The shield. He put on the visor and started to tear thru the metal it made horrible noise. When they got thru he parked the ship in the space station suddenly an army of soldiers came with guns and started to shoot the ship. Vente took the arm and in one quick swipe they were smashed into the wall. They exited the ship Vente pulled out his guns and shot the serving soldier. The guns shoot were so loud sailor Venus covered her ears. When they were done Vente grabbed sailor Venus arm and ran thru the halls. Shooting anybody who got in his way. They finally made it to the jail where the scouts were being held. "You guys made it we knew you would come." said sailor moon then the speaker came on "SO VENTE YOUVE MADE IT THIS FAR I HOPE YOUR READY TO DIE CAUSE I WILL DEFEAT YOU FIGHT ME IF YOU HAVE WHAT IT TAKES." Vente looked at the speaker. "I have to go can you take care of them Venus" said Vente as he walked to the door "yeah it will take ten minutes to get them out. Vente shook his head and went to find hybrid. He made his way to an arena with a large glass top over looking the earth. "Ha you decide to come and try to defeat me but I must warn you, you will die" Vente looked at hybrid "shut your mouth (Vente raised his hand in the air" JUST BRING IT." hybrid mad now attacked Vente.

Their sword made contact spark flew everywhere as they fought. Vente and hybrid skills were they same. Vente released an energy attack hybrid dodge and released his own. Vente use his sword and swung at the energy ball it flew against the wall and made a huge hole. Vente jumped in the air and slashed at hybrid. Hybrid dodge and swung at Vente he missed and Vente delivered a kick on hybrid and hit him hybrid stuttered. Hybrid punched Vente in the stomach Vente now angry smacked the sword out of hybrids hand it flew to the ground. Vente then punched hybrid in the face hybrid jumped back on hit Vente they both delivered punches to each other faces. Sailor Venus walked in and saw Vente and hybrid punching each other in the face the other sailor scouts walked in. "wow that's amazing look at them go at it" said sailor mars in disbelief. Vente and hybrid stopped hybrid flew down and grabbed his sword. Vente flew down and slashed hybrid in the back cause him to bleed. "AHHHHHHH" screamed hybrid when the blade made contact. Vente then took the broad side of his blade and hit hybrids arm causing it to break. "Can't use a sword with 1 arm can you" hybrid clinching his arm. "Not really" said hybrid as Vente looked at hybrids blade in rose from the ground and stabbed Vente in the chest. The baled and Vente flew backwards the blade still in vents chest went in to the ground. Vente didn't move after that hybrid turned to the sailor scouts "now that your boyfriends dead you and your friends will join them. He raises the hand that still worked and charred his shot. Suddenly Vente began to rise from the ground the blade still in his chest hybrid heard the noise to see Vente getting up. "WHAT IMPOSSIBLE I KILLED YOU" Vente grabbed the blade and pulled it out of his chest. "Imp not dead yet I bet you want this back." Vente threw the blade at the glass ceiling it punchier a hole in the ceil the blade was now stuck if touched the air in the ship would be gone. "YOU FOOL YOULL KILL US ALL." Vente nodded his head "no just you" hybrid walked to the middle of the arena and pushed a button on a remote he pulled out.

A giant robot rose from the ground hybrid jumped in. "lets see how you take this" he activate 2 turrets that fired at Vente. Vente dodged and pulled out his sword and slashed at the window of the cockpit. KLANK the sword went against the window I didn't even make a dent. "Hahira reinforced windows" the robot then took its arm and backhanded Vente. Vente crashed against the wall. "Now this time ill kill you for sure." the robot went to punch Vente to squash him against the wall. Vente pulled out his guns. "Ladies show him what you're made of" Vente fired his guns against the robots fist it slowed down then stopped it flew backwards and exploded. "You bastard you wont defeat me so easy. Said hybrid in a deep anger. "No this is it for you ill shall show you my full power" Vente then charged up his energy jolts of lighting flew everywhere. Vente muscles bulged suddenly vents hair rose into the air and became golden hybrid couldn't believe what he was seeing. Now Vente surrounded in what looked like a golden fire. Hybrid began to panic fired his guns at Vente. Vente looked at the guns the guns just exploded Vente jumped in to the air pulled out his blade and slashed at the glass of the cockpit. Hybrid grinned until when Vente hit the glass it shattered into a thousand pieces. Hybrid panicked again and jumped out of the robot and ran to the door-grabbed sailor Venus. "VENTE HELP ME" Vente saw hybrid running to the spaceship dock "SAILOR SCOUTS RUN TO MY SHIP I HAVE TO FINSH THIS" the sailor nodded there heads and went to the ship. Vente went outfox his super saying form grabbed the blade in the ceiling and ripped it out he flew out of the arena and after hybrid as fast as he could.

The sailors made it to he ship and pulled it out of the space station and flew to the side the space ship dock was in. by bird grabbed sailor venus and went in to the ship and flew it out the dock Vente followed but stopped at the end he knew he couldn't live in space even with his new power suddenly a small screen showed "you cant stop me now Vente your ship cant catch up with mine and you cant breath in space and just to make sure imp closing the door so you cant get out bye bye" Vente rage began to build. Suddenly his SS level merged with his devil trigger he summoned up his energy has SS level turned on then so did his devil trigger. He stood there in his SS level his devil trigger had become 4 stars that rotated around him he backed up a little bit.

"Sailor venus can you blast that door out of Vente way" said sailor mercury. Suddenly Vente flew out the door metal flew everywhere. Vente chased after the ship hybrid was in. "so sailor Venus now that your boy friend is dead how would you like to date a more powerful being" said hybrid to sailor venus who was tied against a chair her mouth shut with a pieces of tape. "WARNING UNIDENTIFIED TARGET APPROACHING." said the computer hybrid looked at the monitor. "WHAT HOW CAN VENTE LIVE IN SPACE WITH OUT AIR FIRE THE MISSLES." 4 missile were fired at Vente the 4 stars activated destroyed the missile. Hybrid saw this and jumped into the escape pod and flew to earth. Vente saw this and release a energy attack-killing hybrid. Vente pulled out his blade and slashed at the ship to open a hole. He pulled his glove off and put it on sailor venus hand he activated it sailor venus was now in a special armor Vente pulled his sword out and cut the rope he jumped out of the ship and flew to earth. The atmosphere was hot as they flew to the ground when the landed.

Sailor Venus fainted in the suit Vente woke her up. "Thank you Vente for saving my life again" said sailor Venus they both kissed each other "here I want you to have this" he handed her his mother necklace. "Vente I need to tell you something... imp prevent" vents eye blasted open when he heard those word he looked at her stomach know that he would be a father. BOOOOOM a giant portal opened "SO VENTE YOUVE DEFEATED MY TOP MINION NOW YOU WILL FIGHT ME AND YOU WILL DIE THE SPARDA BLOOD WILL NOT DEFEAT ME AGAIN." Vente looked at the portal and then sailor Venus "go on Vente finish him so we can live in peace." Vente flew into the portal.

THE END OF VENTES JOURNEY HAS COME

BUT THE STORIES FAR FROM OVER I WILL CONTINUES THE STORIES WITH VENTES CHILD SO STAY TUNE FOR MORE...


End file.
